


Between Us

by FrznBuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrznBuns/pseuds/FrznBuns
Summary: Jongdae has a secret.He is a math teacher in EXO college. In his college, Jongdae represents well like a cat. His cat-like lips, high cheekbones, the way he smiles and the corner of his lips would curl up like a cat. The students [ especially females ] like to tease him for being like a cat.Well, he is a cat. A cat hybrid.But what if. . . .His secret was revealed by none other 2 Kingkas or Playboys in the college.Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun.





	1. Those New Students

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time, so please forgive me if the fanfic was bad ehehe.. 
> 
> Kingka/queenka : usually is the "prettiest/best" of the best face (hence ulzzang) according to fans and voters.

"Mr. Kim, good morning!" 

"You look handsome today, Mr. Kim!" 

"What's today lesson?"

"Mr Kim, what skincare did you use?"

Every students that he passes by would greet him, most of them are females though- And Jongdae likes that. He doesn't care about the attention he gets, instead he feels proud of it. If only they knew his secret. . . 

Jongdae walks into the teacher room. Half of the teachers were already there. And as always, they greet him from their seats.

"Mr. Kim! Good morning!" 

"You're quite late today." 

"How are you?" 

And other stuffs- The math teacher smiles, answering each of the questions that were given by his each fellow teachers before he sits down on his seats which is beside. . . 

"Good morning, Jongdae-ah! How are you? Did you do your _homework_? Let's get a coffee later! Oh, I heard there will be-" 

"Byun Fucking Baekhyun, don't ruin my day today as well please." Jongdae said though his teeth, holding his anger from his best friend. 

The male beside Jongdae that is called Byun ~~fucking~~ Baekhyun giggled,"Sorry Chenie Chenie Chen Chen!"

The other male beside Jongdae scoffed,"Good thing you came at this time. I had enough of Baekhyun's blabber. I'm glad that you gotta sit between us." He said in his deep flat tone. 

Jongdae turned to look at his other side, Do Kyungsoo. He's a History Teacher. And Oh! Byun Baekhyun is an English Teacher.

"Haha, I'm the third person then." Jongdae joked as he put his stuffs on his desk. They talk for a few minutes until the bell rings,"Welp, I gotta blast. I have the first lesson in the first year class and as a homeroom teacher." The Math Teacher stood up from his seat. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun bid a goodbye at him.

Before Jongdae gets the chance to go out from the teachers room, somebody called him,"Ah! Mr. Kim!" The principal of this college, Lee Haneul.

"Yes?" Jongdae responses,"Ms. Lee?" He notices the two other males behind her.

"Today, we will be having a new transfer students from your class. Here's their files." Haneul hands the files to Jongdae.

"Ah.. Okay.. Kim Jongin and... Oh Sehun?" Jongdae murmurs as he read the names of the files and flips it. 

"Yeah. The two who's behind me." Haneul steps aside,"This is Kim Jongin and this is Oh Sehun." Jongdae hums in response, examining the two new students head to toe. First Kim Jongin, he was quite tall but obviously taller than Jongdae, tan skin, brunette haired, lazy sleepy looking face but seems smart. Second Oh Sehun, he's as tall as the other guy, pale skin, broad shoulders, black haired, resting bitch face. 

'Got it.' Thought Jongdae as he nodded at Haneul,"Sure, Ms. Lee, I would glad too." Jongdae smiles with the infamous smile of his in the college. Haneul smiles back and bid a goodbye at Jongdae as she lefts. 

"Alright, you two, follow me." Jongdae looks (up) at the two and walks towards his class, knowing that he two are following him.

They stop in front a class. You could hear the students chatting inside just because the teacher hasn't been there yet,"This will be your class. And I'm your homeroom teacher as well your math teacher, Kim Jongdae." Jongdae introduces himself. But the two still keep quiet with their flat expression. 

_'Quiet type huh?_ ' Jongdae thought,'This will be easy.'

He then turns to the door and opens. The students turn their head at the door as the room now quiet. Jongdae walks ahead to his desk,"Okay, everyone, today we will be having two new students. Be nice." He then looks by the door and nods. 

The two students walk in as the students begun to whisper to each other. 

"You may introduce yourself." Jongdae speaks.

"... My name is Kim Jongin." The tan skin student said in his flat lazy-sounding tone. 

"Oh Sehun." The pale skin student said. Not to mention, their both voice sound deep. Deeper than the ocean. 

"Alright. You may seat on that empty seats." Jongdae points at the tables way back behind. Those were not there before, looks like they put those in knowing there will be new students. 

With that, Sehun and Jongin walk toward their seats,"Alright. Let's start today lesson." Jongdae clasps his hands together, gathering everyone's attention.

...

The bell once rings again, meaning it's time for students having a lunch break. Jongdae who notices the new students that still in their seat, so he calls the class president,"Yixing-ah!" 

A sleepy looking male responses,"Yeah?" He approaches his Math Teacher,"Can you escort them in this college ground?" Jongdae said to Yixing, pointing at the new 2 students.

The class president nods, smiling,"Sure, of course Mr. Kim." With that Yixing goes to Jongin and Sehun.

"Excuse me." Yixing called as soon he's by at their tables. The duo look up,"Nice to meet you, I'm the class president, Zhang Yixing." Yixing introduces himself, bowing slightly ( a habit of him ),"I was ordered by Mr. Kim- who is our Math Teacher, to show you around the college." The class president said.

The two just stay silent and stand up,"Alright. Let's go." Yixing takes that a signal as he walks.

Yixing leads the new students to the cafeteria first,"This is the cafeteria. Do you want to eat first?" He asks Sehun and Jongin.

The duo nod.

Yixing smiles, showing his dimples,"Alright, follow me. There's... "

|••|

"And we have the field here! That's all in the college." Yixing says to Sehun and Jongin. 

They hum in response and bell rings rightafter,"Oh! That's the bell. Let's go." Yixing walks. 

They reach their class, students still talking to each other,"Now, now everyone! Take a sit." Yixing stands in front of the class, clasping his hands to take their attention. Students take a look at him before going to their seats reluctantly,"You too." He turns at Sehun and Jongin who's still by the door,"Class gonna starts." 

The duo nod obediently and go to their seats. Then, someone walks in,"Hello everyone! Enjoy your lunch?" He said cheerfully. Everyone says 'yes' together,"Now let's start today's lesson." Baekhyun puts his stuffs on the desk. 

Mr. Kim Jongdae who walks pass by Baekhyun's class [ His own class ], stops by just to check on the two new students. The two is paying attention to Baekhyun. Jongdae smiles.

'Looks like they're not troublemakers _after all._ " The math teacher thinks before walking away.

.. Or so he thought..


	2. They're What?

"So... How was they? They're good kids right?" Jongdae asks his bestfriend beside him, Baekhyun.

"Meh.. They're lacking English but yeah, they're good kids." Baekhyun replies before taking another spoonful of his lunch,"They're paying attention to my class."

They're on break.

"Really? I hope they'll stay like that." Kyungsoo says, as well before taking another spoonful of his lunch.

"Stay?" The Math teacher turned at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh before looking at Jongdae,"Attitude." His reply,"You know.. Every students would stay quiet and acting like good kids at the start of the semester or first day of school. But, once they started to adapt with this place, they'll get out of control and show their true self." 

"Wow. 10 out of 10. Wise Kyungsoo is here." Baekhyun butts in, seemingly he heard that. 

"Shut up Byun." Kyungsoo glares the male who's the other side of Jongdae.

"Huh..." Jongdae blinks,"Yeah, so, don't judge the book by its cover?"

"...Well, yeah." Kyungsoo nods.

"But c'mon. I bet they'll be _good_ kids. Hope so." Baekhyun smiles. His smile is square-like.

"Hope so." The other two said in unison. 

Suddenly, a sudden ring interrupts their conversation. 

"Welp. I'll go check on those two. Since they have history class at your class." Kyungsoo stands up after packing up his lunch, looking at Jongdae who gives him a nod. 

|•••|

"Alright class, open page 12." The history teacher says in his deep tone. A sound of flipped pages fill the room. Kyungsoo examines all the students, just to see if they brought their own books or not. His eyes fall upon on the new students at the last row.

They seem to be slacking off? They're not moving, just minding their own business. Daydreaming or dazing or... _Sleeping_. And importantly, their history books are not on their tables.

"Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin, did you forget to bring your books?" Kyungsoo calls, making the other students' head turns around just to see at the two.

Then someone replies,"Not surprised haha." In super quiet tone but Kyungsoo manages to hear that since the student is sitting on the front row.

They don't reply after Kyungsoo asked them,"....Mhm." Someone hums. You can't tell if Sehun or Jongin. 

But Kyungsoo just shrugs it off, well, he doesn't want to waste his time just to know their reply, so...

"Alright. Let's just continue." The history teacher let out a soft sigh.

Jongdae is in other class, writing the formulas of today's lesson,"And you can divide them, and wala~ You found the answer." He circles the answer with his marker,"Any question?" Jongdae turns to look at the students.

Silence is all he get,"Alright. You can do your work in page 24." 

The students all groan but open the page anyway and start working. 

Jongdae huffs softly in awe by the students' behaviour. As teacher, it kinda fun and cute, and funny at the students' behaviour for the teacher. 

"You don't need to finish it today. You can give it to me tomorrow." Jongdae smiles.

They heard it and then cheer in unison. Jongdae chuckles.

|•••|

The bell rings, meaning the lesson over and it's time to go home.

Jongdae packs his stuffs while doing that, saying goodbye to the students. He hears a bunch of squealing and murmurs. Jongdae looks up and group of girls- just four of them- , still packing their stuffs and is talking about... Sehun and Jongin?

They say,

"Hey, so those two are in this college?" 

"Yeah. They're at class 1-A." 

"Aren't they from NXT highschool?" 

"Yep."

"So that's mean, they are.. Those two?" 

"No doubt. They're the legendary bad boy, play boy, kingkas, fuck boys of NXT highschool, according to rumors."

"I won't be surprise if gossips about them flying around in this college haha."

"And, I won't be surprise if they got in trouble or something." 

"Ah! See you tomorrow Mr. Kim!" 

With that, they leave the class.

Jongdae is in quite shook. Though, in the files, they're really from NXT highschool. So, the chances of them being... _That_ , is big,"...Welp.. Looks like Kyungsoo is saying the real truth." He chuckles reluctantly to himself. 

Jongdae gets back to the teacher office. Some of teachers already left, some of them still on their desks, some of them packing their stuffs. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are still there, checking the students' papers. 

Jongdae sits in between them, where he usually sits. 

"I just eavesdropped something... big." Jongdae groans softly into his arms after putting them on the desk.

"What is it?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"..Eh." Jongdae shrugs,"It's about the new students. Sehun and Jongin."

"And....?" Baekhyun trails. Kyungsoo just listens as he checks the papers.

"Well, I eavesdropped group of 4 girls.. Talking about them. Saying like, Sehun and Jongin were used to be... Bad kids in their high school. Play boys, fuck boys, Kingkas of NXT highschool." Jongdae explains. 

"Whoa! Hold up, so they _are_ from NXT highschool?!" Baekhyun suddenly whispers-yells. 

"..uh, yeah?" The math teacher blinks at the sudden outburst from his best friend.

"Well, Kim Jongdae, looks like the girls were not lying back then. I heard the rumors about them too. Huh, they grown up so well- and handsome." Baekhyun sniffles as if he's their mom or something.

"Baekhyun the gossiper is here." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes,"And, coincidentally, they didn't bring their history books. And I heard someone reply that they were not surprised about the fact. So..." His voice trails off, not bothering to finish his sentence. 

Jongdae frowns,"...Let's just see. Maybe they changed? Who knows." He shrugs, though smiling slightly 

The other both teacher nod their heads in agreement.

"You both finished your works? Let's get a coffee after this!" Jongdae then smiles brightly.

Kyungsoo nods,"Sure, Dae." 

"Hey wait! I haven't finish yet!" Baekhyun whines.


	3. Slowly

"I'm slowly starting to regret being a teacher." Baekhyun whines.

"Oh." Is the shortest male out of 3 a.k.a Kyungsoo reply before sipping his coffee.

"Well, at least we earn a good mount of money." Jongdae shrugs.

"He's saying the truth." Kyungsoo points at Jongdae. 

They are at a cafe. It's 6 PM now. 

"Excuse me. But we're gonna close the cafe." Someone says.

The three all look up and find the owner(?) of the cafe. His name tag written, Kim Minseok. Jongdae for a second, is mesmerized by his features. _So cute_. 

"A-ah, right! Let's go." Jongdae speaks before standing up. Face flushes. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo glace at each other before standing up, following Jongdae from behind.

Once they get out from the cafe also after hearing the 'thank you' from Minseok. 

"Someone gets a crush. I thought it only happens in drama." Someone nudges Jongdae's side. And Jongdae is _this_ close to hit him, obviously it's Baekhyun.

Luckily Kyungsoo break it up,"So, see you tomorrow?" 

Jongdae nods after he glared at Baekhyun who's grinning. With that, they separates. 

Jongdae unlocks the door of his apartment. He is greeted by the warm cozy soft atmosphere. Feels like home. Jongdae puts away his shoes off after closing the door behind him.

He decides to have a nice warm bath. Even though, he's _a_ cat, doesn't mean he hates water that badly! He wears his favorite dark green sweater and sweatpants. He sits down on his sofa in the living room and stretches his arms and legs out, letting out a soft half purr and groan. 

"Ah... I feel drained out that usual." The cat hybrid murmurs. He turns on the TV to watch a recent news about world. After a few moments later, Jongdae left the TV on while cooking dinner. He cooks Kimchi fried rice with meats at 9 PM. He eats it in the living room while watching cartoon.

At 12 PM, he's already on his bed. In a cat form. A Calico one. It's always like that. He turns to cat every midnight and turns back at 3 AM. Actually, Jongdae can turns to cat at his will but can't turns back to human at 12 until 3 AM as if it's a curse.

To be honest, Jongdae doesn't know how the hell he's a cat hybrid. It's pretty quite rare. No- it's super duper rare in his normal human world. Which kinda unbelievable. Even for him. Only his parents knew about it too. So, you're really can call this a curse. 

The calico cat on the bed let out a shriek meows. The blanket almost buries the cat over, Jongdae only manages his head out so he could breaths clearly. It's not pretty cold even with the air conditioner on and with blanket. 

Jongdae blinks softly and slowly falling asleep. 

|••|

The sound of alarm wakes up the sleeping male on the bed. Jongdae reaches out his hand to his nightstand and turns off the alarm from his phone. Jongdae curls himself to ball with the blanket and wants to sleep more. But he has work, being a teacher that is. Cat sure is not a morning person.

Jongdae ever wakes up late. He promised himself to wake up after 5 minutes from the alarm but ended up sleeping for another hour.

He forces his guts out to wake up from his bed and straight to his bathroom to wash away the sleepiness with water. 

Jongdae then makes breakfast. Just toasts and milk. He eats while checking his phone. After that, he packs his stuffs and then heads to the door, wearing his shoes and he's ready to go. 

Eventually, he's at the college where he's working. Jongdae yawns as he goes to the teacher office. Some of the teachers are already there. Kyungsoo already there too. 

He sits down and put his bag on the desk and begins to put his stuffs on the desk,"You looks sleepy than usual." Kyungsoo says. 

Jongdae let out a soft grunts and nods,"Yeah..." He yawns once again,"Probably I need to drink some milk more..." Jongdae says muttering to himself.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow in confusion,"Milk? You mean coffee?"

Jongdae soon notices what he just said,"Y-yeah! I mean coffee." He smiles,'Dang you, my inner cat.' Jongdae scowls in his head and he could hears a soft meow in his head in reply.

Few minutes later, all of the teachers already in the office. The bell rings. 

Jongdae stands up and heads out after saying good bye to his best friends. He goes to his class. He walks in as the students still talking, minding their own business cause they know that Jongdae won't be mad at it, which is true. 

Jongdae goes to his desk and hits the desk loud enough to gather the students' attention,"Quiet please." He says. And the students obeys. Jongdae eyes trails over the last row of the class. The two new students are nowhere to be found,"Where's Jongin and Sehun?" 

The students notice that as they turn their heads to the back to see that those two are not there. They shrugs and begin to murmur where could the duo went for their second day.

"Probably they got in trouble already haha."

"I bet they rode their motorcycle or car in insane speed again." 

"Or, fighting with other thugs." 

Though, the gossips are most from the males. Jongdae hears all of that, he has a great sense of hearing. Well, he's a cat duh. He hums,"Quiet." Jongdae says as the students shut their mouth,"Let's just continue our lesson. Open page..."

"You crossed out the x and count these. And then-" The math teacher's word gets cut when he heard the door opens, revealing the tall males. Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun.

"Oh? Jongin and Sehun, any excuse why you two were late for an hour?" Jongdae crosses his arm. Though, of course he won't gives them punishment since it's their 2nd day. 

Also Jongdae notices that both covered in bandaids. Face, hands, neck. The corner of their lips look busted, there's tint of dry blood on it. They both just stands still by the door, looking down. 

Jongdae sighs,"Go to your seat please." 

They obey. Jongdae frowns by the appearance of the 2 students. How the hell they ended up like that? Maybe they fought with someone else to get that bruises?

Jongdae can asks later once the lesson over.


	4. Mind Your Own Business

The bell rings. Time for break. All the students cheer by the bell interrupts their lesson. Some of them bid good bye to the Math Teacher. 

"Um, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun can you stay?" Jongdae calls to the 2 students who still in their seats. 

The class are almost empty because most of students rather to go to the cafeteria, other class, to meet friends. Jongdae decides to approach them instead. 

"Uh, I know this is personal but where did you get those bruise? As your homeroom and math teacher, I'm worried." Jongdae sympathizes, eyes soften. 

Jongin and Sehun both have their eyes at Jongdae,"... Nothing." One of them speak. 

Jongdae bites his bottom lip, feeling frustrated,"C'mon, can you at least tell me that you're okay? Also your lips." The teacher taps his bottom corner lip as their eyes follow,"There's dry blood on it. Parched." 

They frown slightly,"It's nothing." Jongin replies,"We just like biting our lips." He says. 

Jongdae frowns almost pouting,"Ya.. What about the other bruises on your cheek, neck, hand?" He reached out but- His hand gets slapped away. Sehun did. Jongdae almost hisses,"Please mind your own business, Jongdae." Sehun growls, glaring at the teacher. 

His inner cat is hissing non stop at them, especially at Sehun. Jongdae furrows and sighs,"Fine, but at least take care of your bruises well okay?" 

They stay silence as always. So, Jongdae leaves,"Aish, stop hissing already. I'm the one who wanted to touch them without their permission. So it's understandable." The teacher murmurs to himself. His inner cat stops. 

Jongdae packs his stuffs and heads out. He fails to notice that the duo still staring at him. Jongdae finally at the teachers office. He walks in and spots his two bestfriends, eating quietly in their seats. 

"What took you like 5 minutes after the bell?" Baekhyun looks up. 

Jongdae sighs and sits,"Nothing. It's just-" 

"Sehun and Jongin?" Kyungsoo speaks. 

"-huh? Yeah... How did you know?" Jongdae shrugs as he packs his lunch box. 

".. Kinda saw late to your class with bandaids and small bruises." Kyungsoo says before taking another bite of his lunch. 

"Woah- really?" Baekhyun beams.

"I asked them about that- the reason why I'm late 5 minutes- they.. Well, didn't answer me nor they wanted me to know." Jongdae sighs deeply before taking a bite of his lunch. 

Baekhyun hums,"Probably they fight with other thugs. I mean, the gossips and rumors are everywhere since they got here." 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo frowns,"At least they didn't make any trouble in school." Kyungsoo shrugs. 

Jongdae doesn't know if he has to agree or no, so he let out a sighs. Jongdae finishes his lunch quite fast enough. His inner cat meows in satisfaction,'Huh, so you're hissing because you're hungry not because of me getting hurt.' Jongdae rolls his eyes.

"What's wrong Jongdae?" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow noticing that Jongdae just rolled his eyes,"Those two bothering you?" 

"Ah! No, Kyungsoo. Not that. I'm just thinking about my class." Jongdae lies, chuckling. For some reason, his inner cat gets more active than ever. Kyungsoo just hums, being understandable he is.

Jongdae brings his vanilla milk box. These days he kept bringing on them. He slurps with the straw attached on it. 

"This is the first time I see a grown up- teacher- drinks milk instead of coffee." Baekhyun whistles. 

Jongdae huffs,"I'm not a coffee person. And I'm still 24. And every grown up men can drink milk." 

Baekhyun laughs. 

Jongdae is at his teacher office. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun probably teaching. The college almost over and there's no math lesson. He groans in boredom and decides to go out. Jongdae is at the grassy field, liking the cold yet warm breezes sensation touches his skin. The clouds block the sun from shining. 

Jongdae let out a satisfy purr and unconsciously turns to his calico cat,"Nya-!!" He shrieks and instantly looks around to see if there's any witnesses. Luckily, there's no one. Jongdae sighs in relief. Well, he could stays like this until the bell rings. Being a cat makes him relax, surprisingly. 

He lays down on his stomach, his front paws hide by his chest. He looks like a fluffy furball in the distance. His eyes closed. 

Jongdae's ears twitch when he heard a steppy step on the grass. He shots his eyes open and looks up. _They_ are tall. Wait, it's Jongin and Sehun! 

They skipped class huh. The calico cat hisses unconsciously at them, cat instinct-

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need a place to relax." Sehun chuckles. They then sit down on the grass, quite far from calico as if the car is a person itself. Which it is- 

Jongdae doesn't know if he has to run like other cats or no. So he just stays still cuz it's too late too run. 

It's all silence until.. 

"So, how is it with her? Better than your exes?" Sehun starts. 

Jongin replies with a scoff,"To be honest, yeah. But still not better." 

Jongdae is in middle of shock,'Wait what. Exes..?!' He turns to look at them.

"Yeah, today we're gonna have sex tonight and I'll broke up with her. Cuz man, she's so noisy, she moans every second!" Jongin complains.

Sehun laughs slightly,"Let me join you. I doubt she mind threesome." 

"She's such a slut. She won't." Jongin smirks. 

The calico cat's eyes widens,'They _are_ a fuck boy...' They notices Jongdae is looking at them. They raise their eyebrows in confusion,"What?" Jongin looks back.

"Probably, the cat minds that we're here." Sehun chuckles,"It would be funny if the cat is like a person." 

_It_ is! 

Jongin snorts,"That would be damn cute." 

'This is... Big news.' Jongdae thinks in his little head. 

The bell rings.

Jongdae half whines and half groans his arms, taking people attention near them. They're at the cafe now.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Kyungsoo huffs. 

"Nothing.." Jongdae replies reluctantly. 

"Is the students too dumb for you?" Baekhyun jokes.

"Say that to yourself." Jongdae glares. No one should _attacks_ the student like that.

"Sick?" Kyungsoo brushes Jongdae's hair bangs away to touch his forehead,"It's normal." 

"No.. Not that." Jongdae whines,'How am I gonna explain this to them. Eavesdropped the new students while being a cat?!' 

"Here's your order." Someone says as he puts their drink on the table. 

Jongdae looks up and it's Minseok. Handsome as always,"Thanks." He beams as if suddenly he's cured.

Minseok smiles back,"It's our job." With that he leaves.

Baekhyun pokes Jongdae,"Ask him out dude. I bet he's single! If you ask him out, I'll ask my guy out!" 

"Haha- wait- who's your guy??!" Jongdae outburst by the sudden confession of his bestfriend. And Baekhyun is in shock as if he didn't mean to said it. Kyungsoo is staring at Baekhyun in amusement. 

"Uhhhhhhh, nothiiiing." Baekhyun looks away.

"Aw, c'mon!" Jongdae whines. 


	5. Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea

In the end, Baekhyun won't tell who's his crush. He even threatened them that he will yells in the cafe. So, Jongdae and Kyungsoo let it slide. 

Jongdae already home. His lazy ass is sitting on the couch comfortably. His orange, black, white tail swishes gently, hanging on the edge of the couch. His orange and black tipped ears stand straight as he listens what the TV _says-_ watching his favorite cartoon.

"Hmm... Maybe Baekhyun likes one of the new students??" Jongdae hums,"There's a big yet small chances. Cuz he said it after Sehun and Jongin transferred in. Ah!! Damn you Byun Baekhyun!" 

Jongdae clicks his remote cuz his favorite cartoon ends.

"A group of thugs found unconscious in the xxxx alley." The interviewer says,"The police are investigating ...." 

Jongdae turns it off, he looks at the clock on the wall and it's almost midnight,"Time to bed." He jumps.

In the next morning, Jongdae opens the curtain of his window,"Huh, it's cloudy... Will today rain? Probably it's just _passing_." 

Just like every day routine, the cat hybrid goes to bath, then makes breakfast and for his lunch box while listening to song, singing as well. His tail swishes gently in the air, almost touching the floor.

Jongdae soon finishes, ready to go,"I'll just bring my umbrella." He grabs his folded umbrella and walks out, not forgetting to lock the door of his apartment. And don't worry, his tail and ears already hidden. 

Jongdae finally at his college, he checks his watch and it's 6.30 AM. He quickly goes to the teachers office. As usual, Kyungsoo already there, except Baekhyun. 

"It's cloudy. I bet it's gonna rain." Kyungsoo says as he watches Jongdae putting his stuffs on the desk.

"Good thing, my instinct told me to." Jongdae chuckles. 

"Well, that's a sharp instinct you got there." Kyungsoo chuckles at him. Jongdae realizes what he just said. Well, he _meant_ cat instinct but oh well.. 

Baekhyun then bursts to the room. The teachers are don't even surprised by that,"You're late." Kyungsoo huffs. 

Baekhyun put up his hand at Kyungsoo directly, signaling him to wait for him to catch his breath. He's panting. Baekhyun takes a deep breath,"Okay. Yeah, I'm late. Cuz I overslept. Checking students' tests." 

The ring bells. And the three teachers bid their goodbye and go to their class.

|••|

Jongdae is on his last class in 1-B,"Okay, I want you to do the exercise in page 30." He says as he flips the book. The students follow.

He sits down and hears a tapping noises on the window. It's raining. The rain drops are small yet non-stop. The calm and cold atmosphere makes the world looked peaceful. Jongdae's brown golden eyes reflect on the window with raindrops. His eyes would gleamed slightly.

The bell yet has rings again, meaning the college over. The students cheer in unison as they pack their stuffs. 

"Make sure to complete it tomorrow okay?" Jongdae says as he packs his stuffs and the students yell a 'yes' together. 

They bid goodbye to the math teacher. Jongdae soon walks out and beads to the teacher office. He spots Kyungsoo... With Baekhyun pleading in front of him??

"What's wrong?" Jongdae butts in. 

They both look up,"Oh. This idiot forgot to bring his umbrella." Kyungsoo points with his thumb at Baekhyun. Jongdae follows and snorts,"Too bad."

"Aw, c'mon!" Baekhyun whines,"I didn't know it'll rain today! Can't blame me this _idiot_." He sobs,"But hey Kyungsoo! Share the umbrella with me. Sharing is caring!" He pouts.

Kyungsoo glares at him,"No. The last time we shared, you literally used the umbrella for your own." 

"I didn't notice!" Baekhyun defenses.

"Bla bla." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

Jongdae sighs,"Here." Jongdae grabs his folded umbrella and gives it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun... Is confused.

"You can borrow it." The math teacher says. 

"B-but what about you." Baekhyun's eyes gleams.

"Eh." Jongdae shrugs,"I need to stay late in this school just a bit. I got tons of works to do. The rain probably stops once I done with it." He half lies.

Baekhyun hugs Jongdae tightly,"Thank you sooo much, Dae-ah!!!" He squeals. 

"Aish, can't breath..." Jongdae grunts. Baekhyun releases the hug as he grins,"I'll pay for your order in the cafe tomorrow. Promise! Then, good bye! Now, I'm free from my works, go to go to play PUBG. There's gonna free prizes. Can't be late." With that the English Teacher rushes out. 

"Can't be late for games. But can be late for work. What a funny guy." Kyungsoo huffs. Jongdae chuckles,"That's Baekhyun for you."

"You don't want to share umbrella with me?" Kyungsoo offers.

Jongdae shakes his head,"No, no, it's fine. I have to do something." 

Kyungsoo nods,"Then, see you tomorrow Jongdae."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." 

Jongdae sighs,"And I screwed." He sits back and decides to check his unfinished papers. It only took 10 minutes to finish. Jongdae checks his watch and it's 3 PM. He still hears the rain drop tapping the window. Welp, he is screwed. Why? Cause it'll trigger him, cats hate water especially cold one. Jongdae prays for his dear life, praying for gods out there to stop the damn rain. 

He packs his stuffs and heads out. Jongdae stops at the entrance. He watches the rain drops drop to the puddle on the now wet ground. He pouts letting a disappoinment noise in his throat. The cat hybrid leans on the wall as he watches the rain. 

"Yah. Move." Jongdae almost shivers by the deep voice behind him. He eventually turns around to the side to see who as he steps aside. 

Sehun and Jongin. Completely look worse than yesterday. Jongdae widens,"Ya!? What's wrong with you? There's more bruises." The Math teacher shrieks. 

Sehun and Jongin have bandaids on their cheeks, nose, corner of their lips, hands, arms as if they fought with a wild animal or something. Jongdae hasn't seen them this morning cause at their class, 1-A, there's no math lesson,"We're busy." Sehun glares at Jongdae, doesn't care if Jongdae going to report them or he's a teacher.

"Wait! As a teacher, I need to know! Why it got worse?!" Jongdae blocks their way. 

Jongin glares,"Teacher, mind your own business would you? You're getting annoying. Get away before we beat you." 

Jongdae frowns, face scrunches in worry,"....Did you...fight with the girl...?" He whispers. It's just slip. His head can't process anything. Though, it kinda dumb for him to ask, how would a girl can beat them up that bad. 

_'Maybe they fought with other thugs?'_ A voice strikes in his head. And it's Baekhyun. Then this morning interview strikes his head about the thugs found unconscious. 

"What?" 

Jongdae snaps as his eyes look back at them,"Eh?"

"What do you mean? That we fought with a girl?" Sehun raises his eyebrow. Face still emotionless and cold. Of course they clearly can hear Jongdae, they're alone and only few centimeters apart. 

The math teacher blinks,"Ack... You probably misheard that haha." He laughs it off. 

"No. We're positive not." Jongin scowls.

Jongdae is stuck. Trapped in his own words. He blinks as he bites his bottom lip, letting out a small soft whimpers,"Is it true..?" He says, taking the boys attention,"That you.. Had sex with the girl?"

Sehun furrows,"We don't...?" 

"No! I heard you-" Jongdae defenses but pauses his word. Ah... He screwed,"I-I mean-" 

"Heard us?" Jongin questions and exchanges glance at Sehun,"Where did you hear it?" 

"No..." Jongdae shrugs, feeling small by their intense gaze,"Whoa!" He yells,"Look at the time, I got to go!" Jongdae turns around after checking his watch. And God still not on his side, the rains still pouring. Jongdae curses under his breath.

"What? You scared of getting wet?" 

Jongdae could tell that Jongin is smirking. 

"What a scaredy cat." Sehun scoffs. 

'I am!' Jongdae pouts. 

"C'mon, playing under the rain is fun." Jongins cooes. Jongdae all of sudden felt a pull from behind and bumps on something hard and warm. 

"Hm~ You look cute up close, Mr. Kim~" Jongin smirks. Jongdae blinks, now notices that he's _right in front_ Jongin,"You _really_ look like a cat." Sehun says as he trails his hand at Jongdae's face,"Your eyes, high cheekbones, and your lips..." They stop at Jongdae's lips and he feels uncomfortable. 

The teacher squirms on Jongin's grip,"Let go!" He manages to let go of himself from Jongin... Again, God still is not on his side that he slips on the slippery floor and fell on his back. 

The raindrops pours on the fallen male. Jongdae lets out a animal cat-like shrieks by the sudden cold sensation, pouring from his head to his waist. He shivers. He could feels his _ears_ twitch in displeased, tail flicks in displeased too on the wet ground.

"Nya...!!" Jongdae meows and shakes his head as if he's trying to shake off the water from his head like animals would do. 

Jongdae feels something tingling his arm,'Ah.. It's my tail...' 

Wait...

Oh.

Oh, sugar honey ice tea.

Shit.

Jongdae shots up in horror and the duo is in shock. He scrambles up. This is the worst situation he'll ever be! 

"Uh- I- I- I- Uh- Um-" Jongdae is speechless. The cat hybrid notices that the rain stops. And why the rain gotta has to stop now. He doesn't know if he should be glad or not. All Jongdae mind could process is...

Run.

Jongdae turns and runs for his dear life. He brushes his ears to hide them back and let the tail curls behind his clothes. 

Sehun and Jongin watches their teacher ran. A smirks creep to their handsome face. 


	6. Blackmail?!

This.

Is.

The.

Worse.

'Why of all people have to be them?!' Jongdae punches his pillow in frustration,'God, why you hate me soo much?! I've been good!' 

Jongdae cries in his pillow, groaning. His eyes get teary,'I don't want to go. I don't want to go....' Jongdae turns around so he's now laying on his back,'Ah! Maybe I could just act nothing happened! Smart Jongdae!' The cat hybrid grins,'Jeez I hope they're not stubborn and will let it slide... Which I doubt they will.' 

Jongdae whines,"Ah waeeeeeee?!!!!" The cat hybrid once again wails as he moves here and there on his bed,"I hate being different..." His eyes get teary again.. And trails to his cheeks,"Why can't I live a normal life. I hate myself..." Jongdae begins to cry, sobbing quietly until he drifts to sleep. 

Jongdae wakes up with his eyes feel swollen. He rubs them trying to get then open. The cat hybrid stretches his arms and legs,"Ah... It's already the next day..." Jongdae whines as he reluctantly gets up. He already drained out. His sould already left his body. But Jongdae doesn't want to lose his job so he gets ready to work.

Jongdae is on his way to the college. He already double checked the today's weather. It's supposed to be. _Supposed to be_. Sunny. He doesn't care anymore if it's rain, he'll going to steal Kyungsoo's umbrella.

Jongdae walks into the teacher's office and puts his stuff with quite a thud. The teachers that were already there look at the Math Teacher in confusion. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun too, though they know that Jongdae is either, stress, angry, pissed off, or in bad mood.

"Is it because I borrowed his umbrella?" Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo, and he just shrugs in response,"Probably."

Jongdae sits and buries his face into his arms once they are on his desk. He let out a whiney sobs, tapping the floor with his foot in frustration. 

"What's wrong Jongdae? Is it because of Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo pats Jongdae's back. Jongdae looks up,"Huh....yeah... Probably..." He nods. Kyungsoo then glares at Baekhyun who looks away and pretending to whistles as if he's not at fault. 

"C'mon! I promised you that I will pay for today's order. Or you want me to buy you box of milk?" Baekhyun defenses. 

Jongdae just groans in miserable. The bell rings that makes him even groaning hoarsely. His 1-A class first subject is math. He stands up,"Yeah.. I'm fine." He heads out with his stuffs. 

He walks in to his class as the students are still talking to each other. Jongdae put his stuffs on the teacher desk and clasps his hands to grab the students' attention. They silenced as they pay attention,"Good morning class." The math teacher smiles,"Did you do the yesterday work?" The students nod,"Great! Now, let's discuss it together." Jongdae beams as he glances on the last row, spotting the two familiar figures, staring at him intently just like yesterday. They still got the bandaids but it's lesser than yesterday. Jongdae shrugs as he decides to focus on teaching.

But, Jongdae keeps distracted by the four pairs of eyes that intently stares right through his souls. His inner cat even shivers inside. The distraction even makes the students worried, asking if Jongdae is sick or something. The Math teacher just told them that he's okay and begins to teaching. 

The bell rings meaning it's lunch time. Jongdae packs his stuffs quickly but he's slow enough that someone called him. He looks up,"Oh, Jongin and Sehun, something's wrong?" Jongdae smiles, trying to act normal.

They nod and point to the board,"We don't understand this part. Can you teach us later after college?" Jongin says, pointing on the complicate formula on the board that Jongdae wrote.

Jongdae is debating whether he should accept. Though, it's teacher job to teach students. If he refused it, they might report on him instead! So Jongdae nods,"Sure thing. Stay here after classes over." He says before Jongdae leaves.

Jongdae fans himself, he is getting heat up just by that. The math teacher whines as he heads to the teacher office. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun is eating on their seat. Jongdae sits between them and puts away his stuff,"This is the first time I saw you being like this?" Kyungsoo says.

"Jongdae the ray of sunshine is _melting_." Baekhyun jokes. Jongdae let out a soft groans as he grabs his box of milk and stabbed the straw in it. He sips. 

"Oh, by the way, I found someone busking when I'm on my way back home yesterday." Kyungsoo starts,"He got a deep hot voice. He's even hotter singing under the rain." 

"Oh~ Kyungsoo interested in someone? That's new~" Baekhyun cooes. 

Jongdae just listens as he sips on the milk. His inner cat is meowing as if it understands Jongdae which it is.

The time flies soo fast that the college already ended. And Jongdae might regrets on his decision. 

"You're not going home?" Kyungsoo asks as he's ready to go home.

"A students want to ask me something." Jongdae says, smiling slightly.

"Naw, then I can't treat you today?" Baekhyun pouts.

"Tomorrow Baek." Jongdae smiles.

Kyungsoo nods,"Then, see you tomorrow." Baekhyun waves as he follows Kyungsoo. 

Jongdae sighs deeply once they're off. He reluctantly heads to his class. He opens the door and finds Sehun and Jongin, sitting on the table at the front row while playing with their phones. Jongdae approaches then leaning on the board,"So, which part you don't- woah!!" The math teacher yelps in surprised when they made a move with Jongin slamming his hands beside Jongdae's each side. 

Jongdae squirms into the wall,"W-what are you doing?" 

Sehun scoffs,"Huh, we're not expecting you to be here but.. Looks like you are." 

Jongin smirks,"You fell to our trap like a vulnerable kitten." 

Jongdae blushes. He's weak.. Of dirty talk. Well, kink. Hate to admit but he loves dirty talk which turns him on. 

"Uwah, he's red." Jongin amuses. 

"Aww, Mr. Kim, you look cute~" Sehun cooes. Sehun is leaning on the wall while Jongin on the other side, trapping Jongdae from escaping,"Do you like this kind of talk~?" 

Jongdae bites his bottom lips and shakes his head side to side,"J-just get on with it." 

The duo smirk,"About yesterday."

'Oh. Here we go.' Jongdae whimpers in his head 

"What are you?" Jongin questions,"Where's the tail and ears? And now that I mentioned it, _where is it_?" 

Jongdae avoids eye contact as his heart is beating. The cat hybrid squirms, disliking the too small spaces he's having.

"Answer us." Sehun pulls Jongdae's chin to make him look at them. The shorter male whimpers softly,"Do we have to pour water on you?" Sehun tilts his head. Jongdae shakes his head,"Then, tell us." Jongin's hand trails to Jongdae's small waist. 

"Uhh.... Why you want to know?" Jongdae manages to ask.

"Because you're cute like that." Sehun smirks,"Now c'mon~ or we're not letting you go." 

Jongdae flushes,"Fine. But don't tell anyone about this... Please.." He begs. 

Jongin nods,"Sure thing." 

The cat hybrid pouts and brushes his soft hair, something stands up from his head. His cat ears twitches. Tail swishes behind him, curling to his leg. 

"It's a cat hybrid... I'm a cat hybrid." Jongdae whispers as he looks down. Ears flatten. 

"Ho~" Sehun hums. His hand trail to the back of Jongdae's ear and scratches it. Jongdae barely shivers, holding back his purr which is impossible, so he lets it out. He's purring loudly in his throat. It's been so long he's gotten scratches. Since he can't scratches himself cuz there's no feeling in it for no reasons. The last time he got scratches was where he's in cat form and got scratches massage by a total stranger and kids. 

His corner of his lips curl like a cat, still purring,"...Nya..." He meows in pleased. Sehun stops the scratching and Jongdae instinctually grabs Sehun's wrist, his inner cat wanting more,"Don't stop- I- I mean- What the hell did you do that for!" Jongdae pulls his hand away as he crosses his arms,"Stop treating me like an actual cat. Now you get what you want, can I leave now?"

Sehun smirks,"Yeah we got what we want. Jongin, did you get it?" He looks at the other male and Jongdae follows.

Jongin smirks back,"Of course." He waves his phone side to side and the screen showing a play of an video.... Video of him purring, obviously with cat ears and Sehun's scratching him. 

"Blackmail?! I though you promised me you won't tell anyone?" Jongdae scowls, his tail swishes angrily.

"Oh? Did we? Promises are meant to be broken." Jongin says. 

Jongdae bites his bottom lips. Eyes getting teary. God, he hates this side of him being vulnerable. Small tears trail to his cheeks,"Ah waee... Why would you do this to me? I did nothing to you...!" He sobs,"I hate both of you!" Jongdae tries to wipe his tears from flowing. 

"Ah, ah, ah! Jongdae, don't cry. How about this, we won't spread this... But." Sehun scratches the back of Jongdae's ear to calm him down,"You need to do something for us." 

Jongdae stops crying and purrs by the scratches,"What is it?" 

Sehun and Jongin smirks,"Be our _playmate_." 

The cat hybrid blinks,"...Play...mate? Like playing with you, games and stuffs?" 

Jongin nods,"Yeah like that. But not only _that_." 

Jongdae shrugs but nods anyway,"Okay then." 

The duo smiles as if a kid who just got their presents what they wanted,"Great! Now, let's go home~" Sehun cooes,"It's getting late. Can we go to your house, Mr. Kim?" 

Jongdae blinks,"Eh? What for?" 

"Uh, we're kinda serious about the part we don't understand. So..." Jongin shrugs. Jongdae sighs as he brushes his cat ears back and hides his tail,"Fine..."

Sehun and Jongin grins... _Evilly_. 

Oh. This kitten has _fell_ to yet another trap. 


	7. The Truth

Jongdae is in the most awkward situation. Students driving their teacher home. Is that normal or _kindness_? 

The cat hybrid just sighs. Since they kinda insisted and Jongdae doesn't want to take the bus just to get home quickly. He just lets them. 

"Is it here?" Jongin stops the car. Jongdae leans onto the window and it is his apartment,"Yeah." He nods and gets out from their car. Jongdae gently slams the door, waiting them to park their car somewhere.

Jongdae pressed the password of his room and cheerful sound dings in reply when Jongdae got it right. The door clicks open, opening the door automatically by itself and the lights in the room automatically lit up. The room is pretty simple, cozy and medium sized. The living room is the first comes to their view, there's kitchen on the side. Pairs of doors, that lead to either bathroom or bedroom.

"C'mon." Jongdae steps aside as he pulls away his shoes and put it away. Jongin and Sehun do the same. The shorter male closes the door behind them,"Uh, I have to go to bath.. It's a routine." Jongdae shrugs. 

"Sure." They say in unison.

"You can watch tv or something. Stay here!" With that the cat hybrid heads to the bathroom.

After few moments later, the door click open, taking attention from the two students in the living room. The sweet fragrant scent fills the room. Jongdae is wearing thin sweater and shorts. His ears flatten on his head and still slightly wet. Tail swishes gently, almost touching the floor, also still half wet. 

Jongdae approaches Jongin and Sehun, joining them on the couch,"So... Let's?" He motions his hand at their bags. 

Jongin and Sehun are staring at Jongdae. Their eyes are in awe. They don't know that their teacher could be this hella cute and smells good. Even better than any women's perfume that they encountered.

The tip of the cat hybrid tail swishes back and forth, hanging off the couch,"Um.." Jongdae plays with his small fingers. This is the first time of teacher to be lost confident in talking in front of students-

"Ah, right." Sehun stands up and grabs his bag. He pulls out his book and he flips it open and hands it to Jongdae. 

The math teacher scoots over to them, sitting right beside Jongin, almost touching while Sehun is other side Jongin. 

"So, which part?" Jongdae asks. Jongin points,"Alright." He nods and Jongdae brings his knees up on the couch- advantage of his _small_ size- Jongdae put the book on his thighs and takes his pencil out of nowhere,"So..." 

"Ah. So it's like that." The duo say in unison,"Thank you, Mr. Kim." 

"It's no problem, I'm a teacher after all." Jongdae smiles sheepishly. Suddenly, their stomachs growl. Even though it's three of them, Jongdae blushes in embarrassment,"Uh, you want order anything online? It's on me." He offers.

"Nah, it's on us. You already helped us." Sehun insists.

"But, it's teacher job to teach you so-" Jongdae insists back but he pauses in his mid sentence when Jongin leans onto him closer, breaths touching," _It's on us_." Jongin says as if he's not taking no as an answer. Jongdae leans back away from Jongin, ears flatten even more,"Fine..." 

Sehun pulls out his phone,"What do you want?" 

Jongdae hums, thinking,"Chicken! Chicken!" He chants. 

Jongin bursts a smile, letting out his breath,"Aigoo cute." He mumbles under his breath. Jongdae unknowingly blushes by the compliment as he hugs himself. 

"They should be here in 5 or so." Sehun says as he puts his phone on the coffee table. Jongdae and Jongin nod. The cat hybrid looks over to the clock on the wall. It's 9 PM.

"It's late. Did you guys tell your parents already?" Jongdae says.

Jongin and Sehun shrugs,"We're living on our own." Their replies.

"Oh~? Already independent huh~" Jongdae says in teasing tone,"Aigoo, good, good." 

Jongdae leans on the couch, hugging his knees. His orange, black, and white tail swishes gently around his knees, flicking on his own legs. The cat hybrid closes his eyes in peace.

But his peace shatters when he felt a tug and pull on his tail. Jongdae shrieks,"Nyack-!!" As he stumbles on Jongin so his tail won't hurt that much by the quite distance. 

Jongin is taking a grip of Jongdae's tail,"Hey, let go!" He scowls. Jongin smirks,"It's fluffy and _attempting_. Come closer." He playfully tugs Jongdae's tail. 

The cat hybrid hisses in displeased,"Aish!" He gets no choice but to come closer,"Sit here." Jongin pats his laps, handing Jongdae's tail to Sehun. Jongdae narrows his eyes,"No way." 

"Alright. You ask for this." Jongin huffs before he puts his hand on Jongdae's hips and manhandles him onto his laps. Jongin is surprised how light his teacher is. 

Jongdae almost let out a yelp as he's sitting on Jongin's laps,"I'm heavy." He _threatens_. 

Jongin scoffs in reply,"Yeah right." Sehun reaches Jongdae's head with his other hand and scratches behind his teacher's cat ear. It's look like it's already a _habit_ to give his teacher some nice gentle scratches. Jongdae is fighting back his purr but being cat he is, he can't resist and lets out the purr. He purrs loudly from his throat. 

Jongdae has his hands on Jongin's shoulders. He tils his head towards Sehun's touch, leaning as if he wants more than a scratch. Jongin's hand trail to under his chin which almost startling Jongdae and almost made him fall from Jongin's laps. 

"Neck is a no." Jongdae glares softly at him, taking Jongin's hand away.

"Eh? I thought all cats like it." Jongin raises an eyebrow.

"Not for me. I'm... _Sensitive_.." Jongdae shrugs,"It's tickling." 

Jongin smirks evilly and swats his hand away from Jongdae grip,"Sehun." He calls,"Roger." Replies Sehun as if they share one braincell. Jongdae doesn't like where's this going.

Sehun holds both of Jongdae's hands, restricting him from moving,"Tickle, tickle~" Jongin tickles Jongdae's side. The cat hybrid bursts a laugh. His laugh echoes the room,"Stop!" Jongdae snickers. 

Jongin then moves to his armpits and slowly to his neck. Jongdae shrugs his shoulders up to defense his neck which is not working. Jongdae therefore lets out a pleasing meows when Jongin's gently scratches under Jongdae's chin. 

"See? You like it!" Jongin says. Jongdae stops shrugging his shoulders and let Jongin do what he wants. He purrs,"Urgh..." Jongdae groans in frustration. 

Then they hear a bell and knock that the duo unfamiliar of but totally familiar to Jongdae,"Our order is here." 

"I'll go get it." Sehun says. 

They ate the chickens while watching cartoon on TV that Jongdae recommends. Sehun and Jongin love it, surprisingly. 

And it's almost 12, which is making Jongdae... Uncomfortable as he's being fidgeting in his seats. 

"What's wrong?" Sehun says. Jongdae looks,"Ah... It's nothing.." He then looks away right after,"It's almost midnight. You're not going back home?" 

Sehun turns on his phone to check on the clock,"We can stay up late more than that." He scoffs lightly,"Mr. Kim wants to sleep already? We can leave." 

"Ah- Uh, no, I mean- It's dangerous." Jongdae stutters,"But yeah, I want to sleep. You can..." He looks over to his couch, but he only got one couch. The size probably won't fit both of them because of their _gigantic_ size.

"... Sleep on my bed." Jongdae continues. Good thing that his bed is king sized. 

"Eh? What about you?" Jongin blinks.

"I can sleep on the couch since.. When it's midnight..." Jongdae shrugs, since it's kinda _weird_ to say.

"..When it's midnight...?" Sehun echoes.

And right after, the clock hits 12. Jongdae's body begins to shine, blinding the duo to look away. Once the light disappeared, they don't see Jongdae anymore, instead a calico cat. The calico.... Represents well on their math teacher to be honest.

"Jongdae?" They calls their teacher's name.

"It's me..." The calico says and meows.

"Huh. It feels like I'm witnessing princess and the frog but the other version." Suddenly Sehun brings that up,"Though.. You look pretty familiar, where have I seen you?"

Jongdae flinches when Sehun mentioned that,"Uh..." 

Sehun hums,"Ah! At the field! You're the calico cat right!" 

The calico cat shrugs,"....Yeah.....?" 

"So you heard the entire conversation. No wonder that time you asked about the girl." Jongin says.

Jongdae just laughs reluctantly,"Haha... Sorry. Let's just sleep, please?"

"Sure. But you'll be sleeping with us." Sehun says.

"Huh? Heck no! You'll crush me!" Jongdae hisses. 

"We won't, promise! We don't move when we're sleeping." Jongin speaks.

The calico cat narrows his eyes and gives up,"Fine..." 


	8. Jongdae Hyung

The sun rises, letting the ray of sunshine sneaks through the opened curtain. Birds start to chirp, _singing_ cheerfully in the cold morning.

But Jongdae wakes up in something warm. As if he has a heater in his room, which he doesn't. He opens his eyes. The ceiling greets him. His cat ears twitch when he felt a warm breath hits his ears. And Jongdae feels something wraps him under the blanket.

'Ah...' 

Now he realized. His mind processed. They went to sleep together on the same bed, _appropriately_. They squeeze him from each side, cuddling themselves in their sleep. Not that he's complaining to be honest, he likes the warm. Cats like warm. 

Jongdae wants to sleep more but... He has work to do as a teacher and good thing it's Friday now. He sits up carefully not wanting to wake them both up just yet. Jongdae examines himself from hands to body,'Huh, they really sleep like a log.' The male thinks after knowing he's in a good shape. 

Except... For his tail. 

Sehun is squashing his tail. Good thing it's on the matress so his tail won't hurt that much. Except if you _focus_ on the pain, it's stinging. Jongdae lets out a hiss and unconsciously meows in displeased. His inner cat is in displeased too, huh.

Jongdae shakes Sehun gently, hoping for the male to wake up just to roll over off his tail. He lets out a whines and whimpers. Much to Jongdae's luck, Sehun grunts softly in response as his eyes slowly open,"Ah, what's wrong." 

"My tail. You're squashing it." Jongdae almost immediately responds. 

Sehun blinks and instantly rolls over,"Sorry." When Sehun did that, Jongdae could tells that Sehun was ( also ) wrapping his waist. His ears flatten cause the friction of the warmth left him, though he gotta wake up. 

His tail flicks, _coming back to life_. The tip is swishing gently. Jongdae takes his tail.

"Did it hurt? I'm sorry." Sehun apologizes, shrugging. 

"No... It's not hurt that much." Jongdae assures. Sehun pouts,"You hesitated." 

"No really!" Jongdae ends up laughing. His cheery laughs fill the room. Music to Sehun's ears as he stares at him with fondness,"I'll make breakfast. Wake up Jongin if you want." Jongdae says as he moves but failed cause Jongin is holding him tightly on the waist,"Aigoo..." The cat hybrid cooes.

Sehun approaches,"Aish, this kid." He helps Jongdae moves away from Jongin, taking Jongin's hands away from hugging,"Thanks." The cat hybrid ruffles Sehun's messy bed hair. Sehun is left with blush on his pale cheeks. 

Jongdae goes straight to the kitchen to make breakfast. He decides to go simple. He makes some toast, eggs, and a few pieces of sausages. He takes out an cold orange juices from refrigerator and warm cup of milk for Jongdae. 

Jongdae hears a footsteps coming. He turns and sees Jongin and Sehun, yawning as their hairs are still messy. But they look even more hotter and cute. 

The math teacher pouts by their appearance,'How can they look cute and hot at the same time?' Jongdae abruptly sits down,"Breakfast ready." 

The duo nod and sit across Jongdae. It feels like Jongdae is a single dad with two troublesome kids. His tail swings side to side behind Jongdae, hanging from the chair as he peacefully eats his breakfast. Sehun and Jongin too. Seemingly they like it since they're eating it with delight, much to Jongdae's relief.

The cat hybrid soon finishes his food fast enough and chugs his now half warm and half a bit cold milk, makes it easier to drink as a cat since cats dislikes hot stuffs because it would burns their tongue. Jongdae let out a satisfied purrs, his tail swinging more and his cat ears is standing straight on his head. He hears the duo chuckled, Jongdae's cat ears flatten once again because embarrassment. 

He stands up then picks up his plate and cup and put it in the sink. 

"It's still six O'clock. I'm going to take a bath first." The teacher says to his students. Sehun and Jongin is still munching softly on their breakfast,"Hm? Cats go to bath?" Their tone seems...surprised. 

Jongdae is a little bit offended,"Of course." He sternly says,"Some of cats don't mind water. And I'm one of them.....thankfully." He whispers the last part,"Anyway, talk to you later." Jongdae timidly dashes towards his room to take his clothes and heads to the bathroom.

"You done yet? Hurry up, it's already 6.30!" Jongdae whines.

"Wait! Let me wear my shoes!" Sehun says.

"We're still early though." Jongin huffs as he swings his bag over to his shoulder.

"Hello~ I'm a teacher." The math teacher rolls his eyes,"Teacher has to be early." His _ears_ twitch. Sehun finishes wear his shoes,"Okay let's go." He says. Jongdae nods and unlocks the door of his apartment, the door clicks and let out a bell-sound. He's about to step outside-

"Wait, Jongdae hyung." Someone calls as he grabs his teacher's wrist. Jongdae turns, noticing it was Jongin who grasped his wrist,"Yes?" The cat hybrid still in daze...not Jongin is grabbing his wrist but...the way they called him, 'Jongdae Hyung'. His heart flutters for a second, liking the way they called him. 

"Uhm." Jongin lets go,"Your ears." He raises his hand to Jongdae's head and brushes his ears. The cat hybrid's ears twitch as his mind processes,"Ah! Right." He brushes his ears to his hair so it makes it invisible. 

"Thanks, Jongin." Jongdae smiles. The taller male blinks and slightly blushes as he looks away. The teacher sees that,"H-hurry up! I'm late!" He steps outside as they follow. Jongdae locks the door. The duo is walking behind him only an inches away. The both students are towering the teacher make it looks like, they are Jongdae's personal bodyguards. Which...kinda?

The walk only takes 10 minutes. Even though, it's kinda early for the students, the early students are surprised to seeㅡ Not Jongdae but, Sehun and Jongin. The math teacher is in confusion and looks over his shoulder to check on his students. Sehun and Jongin are just walking normally, nothings wrong.

Jongdae decides to walk on beside them,"Hey, did you do something? Why are they keep looking at you?" He whispers to the duo.

Sehun just hums lazily,"Maybe, they surprised because we got here early. We always late, that's why." Jongin nods in agreement.

"Aigoo.." Jongdae pinches Sehun's arm lightly. Sehun winced,"Ow! What!" He brushes his pinched arm, pouting. Jongin who's in luck, standing beside Sehun not Jongdae, is laughing wholeheartedly, as if he's satisfied to see his bestfriend to suffer. Bestfriend goals, am I right? 

Jongdae (and Sehun) glared at Jongin, making him to shut up,"You two are unbelievable." Jongdae huffs as they finally at the teacher office,"Now, I don't want you two causing troubles today cause I'm your homeroom teacher, okay?"

The duo just nod. Jongdae smiles,"Good! Then, have a good day!" With that the teacher left. 

Sehun and Jongin glance to each other and let out a scoff,"Let's go." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it UwU


End file.
